A Missing Rose
by Crazycraker
Summary: Rose has made the biggest decision of her life. The decision to become Strigoi. No one knows about her decision. That is.. Until she decided to go to Siberia. What will happen? Who will she meet?  I think you already knoww..:
1. Preface

**Hey, guys. This is something new I decided to start. Pleaseee give it a chance(: Here are some details you might want to know. 1. Dimitri isn't at the Academy. He is in Russia. His last person didn't die (Ya know… The Zeklos) 2. Lissa and Rose didn't run away. **

**Preface**

From the speed at which we fly,

To the strength of 100 men.

Nothing can stop us

Don't even try.

A circle of crimson encases our eye

Like a pool of blood

From which we feed.

You _will_ die.

A heart of stone,

A spirit of ash,

We are all alone

Go ahead cry.

We can choose this path.

As strange as it may seem,

Yet, this is the path for me.

There's nowhere you can hide.

~Rosemarie Hathaway.

As I put down my pencil, I look at what I've just written, and I couldn't help but think… Is it all worth it? What's going to happen to Lissa? Mason? What about Eddie? Tears welled up in my eyes as I though about my friends. I couldn't imagine leaving them, but, at the same time, I don't think that there was a better option at that moment. I closed my eyes, and listened to my soul. Something was stirring. It was deep and dark. And it scared the shit out of me. Right then, leaving was the best thing I could do, no matter what I wanted. So, my decision was made.

As I put my jacket on, I could feel Lissa's desperation. I didn't know what it was about, but I did what I was made to do without hesitation. After all, they come first, right? I took in more darkness. It swallowed me. _Every time_ I did this, a fit of rage was there to back it up. Blood pounded in my ears and a wall of red filled my vision. Again, despair wrapped around me like a straightjacket. It trapped me. It blinded me from the outside world, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. So, I let it happen. When the ordeal was finally over, I looked around to realize that I had managed to break my desk in half. And that scared me so much. What else could I do? I needed to get out of there. Fast.

I opened my door and entered the barren hallway. A massive headache, which always followed after the darkness rages, only let me make out the royal blue wallpaper. One foot in front of the other, it's all I focused on while trying to make it out to the lobby, and when I finally did, I realized that someone was there waiting for me. Someone I didn't expect at all. But he was there all right. I looked up from my shoes onto his pale face. His pale, blue eyed, black haired, semi-attractive face. It was Christian Ozera.

"What do you want?" I tried to demand; yet it only came out as a faint whisper.

"I know what you're going to do. And let me tell you, you're not smart for doing it."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I managed to say.

"Trust me. I probably know better than anyone else." He said cold and crisply.

I tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't let me. He just moved with me. I went right, He followed to the right as well. Same with the left.

"Stop that, okay?" I said, but he didn't listen. Eventually, he grabbed my arms and stopped me. I struggled against him, but nothing I did made a difference. I slumped my head down in defeat.

"Please don't." He said. When I looked into his eyes, they looked so blue. So much like the ocean. Like little, peaceful waves inside his sclera. No evil was portrayed inside them, unlike his reputation. Unlike his parents' eyes. Unlike what my eyes we're going to be.

"Just- just please keep an eye on Lissa. Make sure she's okay while… while I'm gone." That was the last thing I said, and with all the strength I could muster, I punched him, right in the nose. He fell over, but not before giving off a cry of pain. Then I took off out the door and into the night.

No one realized it, but that was the last time anyone was going to see me… alive, anyhow. And that's the way I wanted it to be. No one should see Rose Hathaway when she's crazy. They need to see the real her, and nothing else.

When I entered the forest, it was dark and barren. I didn't know that the forest could be so eerie and… well… creepy. The trees rustled against the wind all around me, and it almost felt as if they were grabbing at me. I tried to dodge them, but to no avail. On managed to catch me in its hold. When I finally managed to let it release me, I sat down on a fallen tree and waited. Waited for the Strigio that would turn me into one of them. Honestly? I didn't want to do this. It scared me so bad. Many days I would spend the night crying in my bed, unable to sleep, because of this decision that haunted my every waking thought. But today, I had decided. I _was_ doing this. I was going to die.

In that very moment, I started to cry. Bawl, actually. I was leaving behind so much! And it wasn't like I wasn't thankful for the things I had, but I just know that I can't handle what was beside that. No matter how okay I made it look. I was a pretty strong girl. But this was too much.

"Such a foolish human," A voice said from right in front of me. I jerked back and almost fell over, but the person grabbed me and kept me balanced. "Or should I say, Dhamphir?" he let out an evil laugh and almost howled. "So… Are you ready, Rose? Are you ready to become one of us?" Slowly I gulped and nodded. He gave me a wicked smile. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

He came down at my neck, quickly and precisely, but lingered at my skin, rubbing his fangs against it. I gasped. "C-cut this shit and get it over with." I said.

"Very well." He came back up, ready to strike. But it wasn't right. This whole thing was stupid. Just then I realized…

I didn't want to die.

I couldn't leave my life.

I just couldn't.

I struggled against the Strigoi, but to no avail. He was the stronger of the two of us. "Please!" I managed to gasp out of chokes of sobs stuck in my throat. "I can't go now. Not now. Please! Let me be."

"Now why would I do that? Huh?" He smiled. "Goodbye Rose. Next time I see you, you'll be a cold, ruthless killer."

The last thing I remember about that night was the sharp, burning pain of his bite. No pleasure followed after. I sit there in agony, dying a cold, heartless, brought-on-by-myself death. I started screaming. I don't remember how long it lasted, but as I fainted, and the pain subsided, I just barely heard the words, "Welcome to our side."


	2. Note from Me

Oh shoot you guys! I am sooooooooo sorry! I didn't realize how long it's been since I've uploaded. I've got a secret to share with you guys… My parents are getting a divorce… But the good news is that the worst of it is pretty much over. And now I'll get in the habit of writing about twice(ish) every week. Because it's been so long since I've updated, I've got a question… Do you have any ideas? They're always, ALWAYS welcome. I'm sorry for the delay and I'll have the update by tomorrow night or the next day's morning.

Thanks so much!

~Jessi


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay.. I DID use a quote from one of the books, and I do not claim it to be mine, but I felt it fit. FIRST ONE THAT TELLS ME WHAT IT IS WILL BE PUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! Just review, tell me what it is, and tell me your first name.**

Chapter 1

_**Lissa's POV**_

"It's going to be okay. Rose'll come back. She always does." Said another unfamiliar girl trying to console me. There had been a lot of those lately. This one was a perky blonde with beautiful brown eyes. A sad smile was upon her lips. She, of course, was like every other person that came to help me in my time of need, popular and mean. People like this made me so mad. They're sure they know about every person in the school, just like they think they know Rose. I mean sure, she's ran of a couple of times in the past, and yeah, she's always come back, but this time, it was different. I knew it because of the letter that was incased in my hand. I refused to let it go, as the words of it ran through my mind.

_**We can choose this path.**_

_**As strange as it may seem,**_

_**Yet, this is the path for me.**_

I forced a smile on my face, and thanked her for her kind words, and after she left, I curled into a ball at the foot of my bed and started crying.

I don't know how long it was after, but I found myself woken up to the sound of knocking. Groggily, I looked up at my door and saw that it had already been opened, and a guy, someone I KNEW I knew, but I couldn't think of his name, stood in the doorway. He was fairly tall, with a slender, lean figure. His arms were limp at his side. His hair was sloppy and covered part of his eyes, but it didn't hide the incredible blue in them. His lips were pursed and a look of awkwardness was apparent in his face.

"Come in." I whispered, for the fact that my voice was to tired from screaming in the night for Rose to come home. Slowly, he did as I was told, and leaned on my dresser, arms crossed. But his eyes ceased to leave me the whole time.

"I'm sorry. I forgot your name." I said, hesitantly.

"It's okay. Everyone does." He replied. "I'm Christian. Christian Ozera."

"Lissa. Lissa Dragomir."

"I know who you are." He said, a little cold. He cleared his throat. Um.. How do you feel?"

"Tired. Worn out. Like . . . I don't know. Like I've been thrown around in a hurricane. Or run over by a car. Pick something horrible, and that's what I feel like."

"She really did it.. Didn't she?" He asked, quietly.

"Yeah. I think she did." I whispered. Trying not to think about how he could conveniently know what happened to Rose. Instead, I started to cry.

"Oh, come on! I'm not good with emotional people." He said, and sat on the bed.

"Just go away!" I screamed. "I want to be alone!" I buried my hands in my face and turned away. But he surprised me. Instead of leaving, he hugged me.

"There, there." He said. "I'm a pretty honest guy, so I can't tell you that everything's going to be okay, but I can tell you that if you need to talk, and please don't get pissed at me if I mess up, I'll always be around somewhere to listen."

I didn't say anything back.

_**Sorry it isn't much guys.. I'm a little rusty. Heh. Heh. I'll have more out later tomorrow. (Maybe even tonight. :D) Please comment (good and constructive) and thanks for reading!**_


End file.
